in my dreams
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: -"It runs in our families, Rachel. You're next in the Berry blood line, you're meant to be a vampire." She's not sure what to feel anymore. - ON HIATUS.
1. hear my cries

**OK, I thought that this would be a fun new idea and I've never tried anything like this before. Hope it works out!**

* * *

><p>It's a Saturday afternoon when she arrives in town for the first time.<p>

Rachel Berry's been here before, she's been told, but she doesn't have the memories.

Her mother always tried reminded her how much fun she used to have in this town but, looking around and casting her eyes on the sights, she doesn't see hoe that statement could ring true.

There's nothing. It's a miserable looking place and she doesn't see how it can have been so enjoyable for a little girl, for her, at the time.

Her uncle's unloading his truck, placing her moving boxes on the concrete ground outside of her new house.

She's living with him, her uncle Charlie, now; she never met her father and her mother recently passed away from unknown causes, and she has no other family.

She barely remembers him, but he tells her that he used to look after her sometimes when her mother had to work and that she looks exactly like her father used to. She doesn't know the man in question so she wonders if that's a good thing.

Her uncle's tall, taller than her at least and his hair's turning grey from age. He dressed slightly laid-back and she figures it's because of his job. He works on the docks, by the side of the local bar and grill: Luc's Hangout.

"You want me to take those up to your room?" The voice next to her asks and she turns her attention to her uncle. Her new guardian.

She's only seventeen, which means that she's still under parental control. It's fine thought, she thinks, because it's not like she'll go out partying with random people and get herself into trouble or anything. She's quiet and she keeps to herself, so he shouldn't have any problems with her attitude.

Rachel shakes her head, and picks up a box up off of the ground, "No, it's OK. I can do it." She miles up at him and walks up the steps that enter her new house.

She takes a deep breath and whispers to herself, "Welcome home."

* * *

><p>School gets off to a bad start.<p>

She's never been one to make friends on her first day, but this is a new exception.

She's told off for being ten seconds late for a class.

She's told off by some blonde bitch for the way she dresses. Just because she was wearing some slutty red dress and she didn't appreciate Rachel's black lacy top. She doesn't like her already. Bitch.

Some guy spills a drink down her top, _by accident_. Sure, she rolls her eyes when he casts a look down her top as he slowly walks away. Jerk.

Her English Lit class is kind of OK, sorta.

Her teacher's nice, easy on the eyes too, and takes that as a plus.

Apparently they've been reading some book and she's behind, but he's giving her the time to catch up and she thanks him for that.

At least someone's giving her a break.

* * *

><p>Lunch is a bit better. She's kind of made friends with some people from her maths class, a goth and a gay.<p>

She can't do much better.

"So, where'd you move from?" The gay one, Kurt, asks her and she takes a bite of her salad.

"New York."

Kurt chokes on his Diet Coke and slams a hand on the table, "And you moved here?" He sounds shocked, "To _Lima_? Ohio? Why?"

She nods, "It's kind of personal." She tells him and glances down at the table like a child.

He bites his lips for a second and rests a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Silence passes over the table and Rachel wonders if the goth, Tina, ever talks.

"I like what you're wearing." She tries, sending a brief smile to the other girl. At least it's not some slutty red dress.

Tina looks at her, a blank expression on her face, "Thanks." Her voice is bored and she casts her eyes up and down Rachel's attire. She pulls a face and sounds unsure of her words, "Me too."

Rachel fakes a smile and nods.

Her attention turns to a group of people who just entered the cafeteria and Tina cowls away from them for some reason, holding her arms up in front of her chest, "Stay."

She sends a confused look to Kurt and the boy shakes his head, "It's a long story." He tells her and she stares at him in response, waiting for an answer, "Tina has this weird and insane theory that they have some sort of supernatural power." He looks unimpressed with himself and Rachel wonders what the hell is going through Tina's mind.

She watches the group, two boys and two girls.

A boy and a girl both have blonde hair the other guy's a brunette.

The blondes sit down as the other boy stays stood and heads over to a soda machine.

He walks past her, catching her gaze. He's tall, really tall, and good looking, she notes, from the small sight of him she manages to see. He stares down at her with a small grin on his face and wonders if he's looking down her top like that other guy was before. She feels a sharp feeling run through her arm as his own mildly grazes hers. A spark, she thinks at first but shakes the thought from her mind. It was an electrical shock, that's all.

She's not sure she convinced herself.

* * *

><p>"So, how was school?"<p>

They're sat down at the dining table, eating the vegetables and chicken that he cooked earlier.

She tilts her head to the side for a second and eyes the greens on her plate. "It was OK, I guess."

Charlie frowns, taking a bite of his chicken, "You guess? What, you're not sure?"

"I was weird," She speaks, "Like, I don't know, the people here are just... different, I guess." She creases her forehead at her own words.

"Bad different?" He seems curious.

"Nobody likes change." She tells him simply.

He nods, "Maybe you'll grow to like it. It's actually quite a nice place when you get to know it."

"I find that hard to believe." She mutters under her breath, but she guesses that he heard her,

"Your dad grew up in this house, I still have some great memories from our little escapades and pranks on each other." They both smile at the thought, him remembering and Rachel imagining, "And your parents liked it here. It's where they met, actually." Charlie informs her and she looks up at him quizzingly.

"Seriously, here?"

He tries not to sound too disturbed by her tone of sarcasm, "Yes, really. In your school actually." He starts, wiping his hands on his napkin, "It was kind of crazy, actually. They just sort of happened, like something magical had brought them closer together."

"Really?" She eyes her vegetables with a thoughtful look on her face, "Have you ever heard of anyone having, like, supernatural powers or... anything?"

Charlie frowns, a quick look of surprised spreading on his face, "Why, uh, why would you ask that?"

Rachel stares at him weirdly, his face was getting whiter and she wonders what the hell was happening to him.

"Nothing really, I just- Are you OK?"

He seems faint all of a sudden, but manages to shrug it off, "Yeah, I'm fine. You were saying?"

"This girl, I mean she's kind of freaky anyway but, she said something about this bunch of people at are school being mysterious or something and I just found it really weird."

He nods, standing up abruptly from his seat at the table, "I see, well, I wouldn't pay much attention to it. You know what some people are like." He suggests quickly and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Listen, I have to go," The colour's coming back to his face and she's still kind of curious as to where it went exactly, "I'll be back later, probably late. Don't wait up."

She watches him leave, a look of utter confusion on her face.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>"It's time."<p>

"No, not now."

The girl's sat in a wooden chair, her legs pulled up onto the rickety table in front of her. "Yes." She pushes a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, and licks her lip, "I want to do it. Now."

She sounds definite, as though she'll make it happen one way or another.

"Would you stop it, the pair of you?" The blonde screams, her hands shaking as the boy behind her grasps her waist. She leans her head back with a small moan and he kisses the side of her neck to calm her down.

The brunette girl rolls her eyes, "I'm not going to listen to you, Barbie." She checks over the black nailpolish on her nails and bites her right index finger as she eyes the other girl.

The blonde girl's head snaps up and she throws herself to the brunette, her red dress swaying, her speed faster than usual, and her hands around her neck. "Say it again, Santana."

Shaking his head, the tall guy stands up from his located seat on the table and runs a hand over his face.

"This is getting ridiculous."

Santana nods her head, pushing the blonde away from her with a brutal roughness but the blonde shrugs her off and barely feels a thing as her back flies into the wall. "Then just let me at her." She walks up to him, her face within inches of his own.

He can almost taste her mouth, the fresh smell of the sacred fluid lingering on her lips.

He closes his eyes and she leans in closer to him, "You want a taste, Finny?" She teases, tracing her tongue across his bottom lip.

Finn snaps his eyes open and she pushes the girl back, "Don't." His hands grip her shoulders, and she can't even feel his fingers digging into her.

The girl smirks, pinning her own arms beside her head, "Let me at her!" She barks, breaking free from his grasp.

The blonde guy across the room groans, "Just fucking let her do it, already!"

"No, we can't do it now. It's too soon, anything could go wrong." Finn states, shaking his head as he speaks. "I'll be able to keep an eye on her, she's living next door to me now."

"The old Berry place?" Sam sounds shocked, "Is that safe?"

"It'll have to be. We can't exactly tell her to move."

Santana straightens her top out and makes her way for the door, "I want her blood, Finn, and believe me, I'm going to get it any way I choose." She tells them before she walks out the door.

It's not right. It shouldn't happen.

Santana isn't the right person to do it, he has to. Finn. It's his duty. He's read about it in his father's book: he's next in line to take the first sip of Berry blood. He doesn't know why, it's just the way it is. Santana isn't and she's going to screw the whole system up if she succeeds.

He can't let that happen.

* * *

><p>"She knows."<p>

The woman shakes her head, "What do you mean, she knows?"

Charlie Berry stutters his words, "I don't- I don't know." He takes a deep breath and the woman sat beside him takes a sip of her drink.

Hard alcohol. It's the only other thing she can drink.

"Some girl at her school." He starts and she urges him to continue, "She told her about the clan. But I don't think Rachel is catching onto it."

"Good, she can't. You have to make sure of that, Charlie. If she finds out, this whole plan is burnt down to the ground and it'll be your fault. You keep her out of this." She says, slamming her glass down on the bar counter before standing up and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll make sure of it." He assures her, waving her off as she retreats, "See you, Leila."

They can't seem conspicious.

* * *

><p>Rachel sits on her bed, a copy of her assigned book open on her lap.<p>

It's slightly boring, but it's only the beginning, so she figures it'll get better after a few chapters.

She licks her lips to moisten them, she's thirsty.

Standing up from her position, she stretches out her legs and arms before leaving her room and descending down the stairs. She grips the bannister on the way down out of security. It's an old staircase.

The door's wide open and she pulls a face as she walks over to shut it.

"Hello?" She calls out. There's no one outside and she wonders how it could have possibly opened itself.

The lights are off in the house but it's okay 'cause she's the only one inside and she knows her way around the kitchen already.

She shuts the tap off, it's dripping small drops of water and she figures that she must have left it on when she washed the plates after dinner. The very awkward dinner that she kind of doesn't want to think about again for a long time.

The window behind the sink is open a draft and she wonders how, because she shut it close tight before she headed upstairs earlier.

She feels a strange presence, a live shadow almost. A cold shiver runs through her spine and she slowly turns herself around.

* * *

><p>Finn's on his way to his house when he hears it.<p>

"Help!"

She's new and unheard of, but he can somehow feel that she's in some sort of danger and it might have something to do with him.

He rushes past his house and heads to the one next to his, knocking hard on the door a few times. There's no reply and he slams it open after a second of hesitation. He didn't want her to find out yet.

He can hear the struggle and he can feel familiar company in the house. He heads to the kitchen, seeing the two girls pitting at each other on the floor.

Santana's on top of her and, somehow, Rachel's kind of protecting herself with her arms. She should have been bitten and bleeding by now, but for some reason, she isn't. And then he remembers that she's meant to be like them.

A vampire.

He stalks over and grabs the taller brunette from her and throws her back against the sink. Her back hits the counter top but she doesn't make a pained noise, only a groan. "Uh!" She throws herself at him, pushing him over to the ground and he pushes her away from him.

She stands, brushing herself off, and breathes a sharp breath, "This isn't over, Finn!" She warns him and disappears out of air with incredible speed that Rachel barely has time to register what happened.

Finn gets up from the ground.

The girl still on the hard floor, her chest heaving as she leans herself on her forearms. She stares at him, terror in her eyes, a look of pure alarm on face.

"Who- she- you..." She stumbles on her words. He holds his hands out for her to grab and she contemplates the idea. Rachel recognizes him as the guy who was observing her at lunch, the guy who sent some sort of spark through her and she wonders if it's going to happen again, if he's going to do it again.

She wants him too.

She takes a hold of his hand, there it is, the fire in her skin. She pretty blushes at the contact and pulls herself up with his help.

"What just happened?"

Finn stares down at her, her hand still in his clutch. He's undecided, but he knows what he has to do. He doesn't want to, because it's going to sound crazy, and stupid, and completely absurd, but she has to hear it. He has to be the one to tell her. He's her true love, after all.

But he'll hold off one that, for now.

"I'm a vampire," It slips out simply and he's pretty sure that by the look on her face she doesn't believe him and that she's going to pass out.

She does, in his arms.


	2. open my eyes

She's avoiding them.

Well, mainly him.

She's still not sure of what the hell happened the other night.

She'd planned to spend the evening listening to music and doing her school work because she was behind, being the new kid and all.

But, apparently, someone else had something else in mind.

Some bitch had burst into her house and tried to eat her, or drink her blood, at least.

But that didn't really make a difference.

The only thing that was occupying her mind was her encounter with the guy who saved her life.

She knew who he was, by face and by name. Finn Hudson. Attractive high school-er.

That was it.

Apart from the fact that he mentioned that he was vampire.

She doesn't know whether to laugh at the idea or lock herself up in her room for a entire lifetime out of pure fright.

If he's telling the truth, she can't be too scared of him, she imagines. He did save her life, after all. She should mainly be scared at the thought of that girl returning and actually succeeding in biting her, if that is what she was planning to do.

It's lunchtime, and she sits down at the table with Kurt and Tina as she grown accustomed to do.

They were her friends now, she presumed. They didn't hang out or anything after school, but she wasn't the kind of girl to do that sort of thing anyway.

"Oh, my God! Hottie Quarterback is headed this way." Kurt spills, slamming his hands down on the table with exclamation.

Rachel turns her back around, spotting Finn approaching their table.

Blood sucking quarterback? _Interesting_, she thinks.

"Hi." He starts, casting his gaze down at her, "Can we talk?" He questions.

She thinks about it for a second, before standing up. He can't do her any harm. She avoids Kurt's confused expression as she leaves the cafeteria, trailing behind Finn. The other students stare at them and she wonders if they know about everything or if they're just wondering why the popular guy is speaking to the new girl and leading her out of the building.

The second theory is more logical.

The rain is falling outside and she pulls her sweater closer to her body and tugs the hood over her head. He doesn't seem bothered and leads out to the football field. She guesses everybody else is inside because the field is empty and there's not a person in sight.

"You're not going to murder me out here, are you?" She jokes and he gently smiles.

His shakes his head, "No, don't worry."

They walk under the bleachers and she wonders why they have to go so far.

"What's with the privacy?"

He stops in front of her bluntly, and she stumbles backwards, "Do you remember what I told you, two nights ago?"

She doesn't feel comfortable talking about this.

"Yes. Why? That bitch out to eat me again?"

"No, we've got Santana under control for now." She wants to ask who _we_ is, but she's guessing that she'll find out pretty soon.

The brunette nods, letting her hands fall to her sides, "Good, I don't plan on being someone's dinner."

"That's not how it works." He tells her sharply and she raises an eyebrow.

She's kind of starting to believe this whole thing, mainly because he seems hot and mysterious, like she'd read in books. And because that girl tried to bite her neck, which pretty much proves it.

"Then how does it work?"

He sighs, "We don't devour our prey. You probably just got the wrong idea, but Santana is quite a monster when it comes to it." She frowns and he continues, "We bite, Rachel, like you already guessed, but that's it. After the bite, the victim's circulation is cut off."

She shudders at the thought of somebody dying.

"So, they die? I could have died?"

"It goes two different ways. They die, or they turn." He explains and takes a step closer to her. "In order to turn, they have to be revived with our blood, vampire blood. In your case, you would have had to turn."

"What do you mean, _in my case_? What, I get special treatment because one of you failed the first time."

Finn shakes his head again, "No, Santana should have never done that. She's not the designated one for your turning."

"Well then, who is? The Malibu Barbie she's always hanging out with?"

"No." He stared down at her, taking her hand in his own, "I am." She senses the spark pass through them again and shivers at the feeling passing through her spine. Her body starts to tremble slowly, and the way he runs his hands up and down her arms isn't helping her.

She feels herself lean into him, her head leaning backwards and the hood of her sweater falling away.

He steps closer to her again and clasps her hands between his own, intertwining their fingers together. She softly groans and a sensation of desire passes through her womanhood to her chest to her head.

He lets her hands drop to her sides and her eyes open quickly.

"What the-"

"Once you turn, that reaction you just had will only be more intense." He informs her and her breathing returns back to normal speed.

She gulps, "That was amazing."

Finn smirks, "But I can't turn you yet."

"Why not?" She sounds slightly pissed off and he wonders where her sudden appetite came from.

"Because you're not ready. It's not an easy process, Rachel. You have to be completely certain that it's what you want, you can't just make some fast decision based on those thirty seconds."

"Then tell me everything I need to know." She places one foot in front of the other, walking even closer to him, "Or, I'll just keep touching you until you do."

Her hand reaches out to him and he quickly steps back, "They just _had_ to pair me with you. You're going to be such a handful."

She's much more animalistic then anyone he knows ever was. And he's pretty certain that she's going to be so much fun."

"It'll happen, and soon, don't worry. It runs in our families, Rachel. You're next in the Berry blood line, you're meant to be a vampire. I just can't do it yet."

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest like a child, "And what am I meant to do during the meantime? Touch myself?"

He blinks at her words and holds back a groan. He can't help but imagine her doing it.

"You do... whatever you like. Just try not to touch me."

She wonders how her entire attitude about this whole thing changed within the sake of ten minutes.

She's curious as to where her new-found desire for him came from, but she kind of likes it.

"You can meet the others later." He tells her and she nods, her gaze on the wet ground. He's still soaking wet and she likes the way the rain glimmers on his face.

"OK."

* * *

><p>"Are you an idiot?" Quinn exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.<p>

Finn rolls his eyes, "Can someone shut her up?"

The brunette beside him licks her lips and folds her arms across her chest again.

She almost groans when Quinn, the Malibu Barbie, speaks up again, voicing her opinion towards her.

"She's not ready, Finn. You shouldn't have brought her here."

There in a cabin in the woods that they'd discovered a year ago. It's abandoned, so it's not like anybody will be visiting it any time soon.

They keep all of their stolen blood supplies in the place and it serves pretty well as their secret spot.

"She's fine." He leans down to Rachel, careful not to touch her, "Don't listen to her. She's just pissed because Sam almost got found out."

"He did not! Fuck you!" She walks off into another room, and Sam follows, leaving the pair behind with an awfully quiet Santana.

She stands up, and Rachel's taken aback when she suddenly appears right in front of her, "How've you been, Sweetie? Good?" She teases her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She pushes Rachel's hair behind her shoulder and the girl can't move. "You want to give me another chance?"

Finn stops flipping threw books and quickly pushes the girl away from her, "What did I tell you?" He threatens her, holding her back roughly against the wall.

She smirks, "Geez, Finny, chill out. I'm just having fun. Your girl knows I was just joking."

She trails away, all of a sudden appearing at the top of the rickety stairs. "See you around, Sweetie."

Rachel cowls and looks up at Finn, "Is she always like that?"

"Most of the time, you'll get used to it... eventually." He tells her and ushers her to sit down on the couch beside her.

"I don't think I can get used to the extra speed. Maybe the sexual-cravings thing, but not that. It'll make my head spin."

He chuckles, and throws her a dusty black book, "Read this."

She frowns, "What is it?" She flips it over once and opens the first page. It's really old, she can tell from the state of the shrivelled tea-coloured pages.

"Part One of your education. If you want me to turn you faster, start reading."

She smiles and casts her eyes down to the book with a deep sigh, "Let's get started."


End file.
